In the end
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Severus decides it doesn't matter Song fic. Story much better than summary R


AN: I was watching videos and came across this song and Severus Snape just jumped into my mind. Who better?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Severus Snape, not Voldemort, not "In the end" by Linkin Park. Okay now that I'm thoroughly depressed…on with the story.

The black haired potions master slowly closed his eyes as the large snake flew toward his body. He could hear the soft spoken mockery of an apology as the man who flew the snake toward him spoke. The snake slammed against him and slammed its teeth hard into his neck. A scream escaped from his throat as Severus Snape fell back toward the ground. A shiver ran through his body as the snake pulled away and flew to circle Severus' former once more. Severus didn't move as his former master left the room. An old song started to run through his head, an old song that he heard one summer when his Lily still spoke to him. He could almost hear the music and because it seemed so right he began to murmur the words.

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Severus's eyes fluttered for just a second; each breath even harder to draw than the last. He had tried so hard to right the wrong he had done to Lily, tried so hard to be a good servant to Voldemort for so long before the man betrayed him. His eyes fluttered closed knowing he had betrayed the man just the same. But it was the end of his life and it mattered to no one. He would slowly rot on this dusty floor only to be found by some kid dared to go see the ghost. A laugh bubbled up along with the blood as he realized just how true the song was, he had tried so hard all his life and none of it had ever mattered.

Just as his eyes fluttered again, he caught sight of movement and made a soft sound.

"Professor?"

"Potter?"

Maybe with his last few moments he could make his life matter after.

THE END

AN: I actually do have the seventh book but I'm not sure where I put it and I'm too lazy to go look for it when my muse has finally spoke to me. Well read and review. If you do go and listen to the song just think about how they would sound singing this after they had screamed their throat raw and you'll have a thought on how Severus Snape would have sounded.

Bye


End file.
